Generation of Miracles in High school!
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: Es una incertidumbre saber qué pasará después de salir de la preparatoria, no todos están seguros de qué quieren hacer con sus vidas. Pero con el pasar de los dias tendrán que descubrirlo, porque ahora sí están contra el reloj. La graduación, la fiesta, un show, la presión. Sobretodo, su futuro se acerca. AoKi, MidoTaKa, KagaKuro, MuraAka.
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayou~ este es un nuevo proyecto que estoy haciendo y bueno, quizás el más sencillo de todo lo que he escrito~ ¿Por qué? Porque es técnicamente una parodia -si puedo llamarle así- de la película High School Musical, pero con los roles de los personajes de Kuroko no basuke. No sé si ha alguien de aquí le gustará la película, yo la vi cuando tenía 14 años creo D: Ya no me acuerdo._

_He tratado y hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que los personajes no me salgan tan Ooc, ya que no me gustan tan salidos de papel. Pero no sé si lo habré logrado. Pero bueno, como dije, por eso quizás escribí la palabra parodia más arriba. También quiero aclarar que esto no sigue un cambio de Personaje a Personaje. Es decir Troy=Kise. Si no que lo he dividido por escena y según sean le pondré los personajes, así que en varias ocasiones un personaje de la película Hsm3 puede ser varios de Knb, así que de preferencia no se guíen tanto por eso._

_He acomodado una historia con los problemas que uno suele tener al terminar la preparatoria: El autodescubrimiento, la carrera a elegir. Ya saben la pregunta de: ¡Qué cha hago con mi vida! Yo tengo 20 años y sigo sin poder responder a esa interrogante... En fin~ No los aburro más._

_Por cierto: Esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento, nadie murió en el proceso. Pueden estar tranquilos._

_Advertencia: No tiene ninguna._

* * *

**ESCENA NÚMERO 1**

Las gotas de sudor caían por su rostro una tras otra, ensuciando la cancha, haciéndolo jadear cada tanto. Cada paso, cada jugada, cada robo del balón era sobrestimarse físicamente. Aunque no lo dijera de boca para afuera, por dentro podía admitir con rabia que el cansancio lo comenzaba a dominar, estaba al borde del límite. Su respiración era agitaba, irregular para su forma de jugar usualmente y cada veinte segundos no podía evitar jadear, dar grandes bocanadas de aire para no colapsar. Kise se limpió el sudor de la frente y volvió a su posición, no se daría por vencido. Podía ver en el rostro de sus compañeros que todos estaban igual, si uno se rendía, todos tirarían la toalla de inmediato. Se veía, estaban abandonando el juego por primera vez.

Miró el marcador desesperado y vio la realidad de la cruel derrota: 45 a 26. Iban perdiendo por diecinueve malditos puntos y solo quedaban apenas 17 segundos, para que acabe el segundo cuarto, la mitad del partido. El entrenador los gritaba a lo máximo que le daba su voz, trataba de sacarlos de ese trance derrotista que tenían desde hace unos minutos, ya que todo eso se había producido por el final del primer cuarto, donde Kagami fue sacado del juego por una lesión. Ese fue el principio del bajón del equipo, porque Aomine en vez de estar jugando, solo buscaba tirarle el balón en la cara al idiota que cayó encima de Taiga, provocándole un esguince en el tobillo. En pocas palabras, el as estaba distraído, lo siguió el centro, que al ver a Daiki sin ganas de romperla en el partido, también se desganó, siendo contagiosa su falta de entusiasmo y poco a poco todos iban ignorando las órdenes del capitán. Tanto que Akashi ya se había hartado de impulsarlos, él también comenzaba a cansarse de esa situación. Incluso Midorima, no había tocado la pelota para nada en esos últimos 3 minutos.

—¡Vamos! –gritó Kise llamando la atención de sus compañeros e incorporándose a su posición. No iba a permitir que por distracción los derroten. Tenían una copa que ganar– Esto no ha terminado, somos Teikō ¡Siempre victoriosos! –gritó orgulloso de su preparatoria.

Tomó posesión de la pelota, dribleando lo más rápido posible para que no se la puedan quitar. Corrió media cancha, en contra de su estado físico, pasando y esquivando a la defensa que tenía atrás. No lo iban a detener, por lo menos tenían que encestar dos puntos antes que acabe el tiempo. Sus compañeros entraron al área de la forma más torpe antes vista, Murasakibara casi se cae de cara, Akashi estuvo a punto de trastabillar, jurando que alguien le había metido cabe, y Aomine seguía inmerso en perseguir al número 14, lo tenía en la mira por haber lastimado a su mejor amigo Taiga. Kise bufó al ver el poco ánimo de sus amigos, pero aún así no se dejaría influenciar. A lo lejos, entre la bulla del público, se escuchaban las órdenes del entrenador exigiéndoles que ataquen. No había tiempo para formar una estrategia, solo debían avanzar con todo lo que tenían, o con lo que quedaba.

El rubio dio un paso a la izquierda y quiso penetrar la defensa del otro equipo, pero le quitaron el balón volteándoles de nuevo el panorama. Definitivamente estaban cansados. Solo tuvieron tiempo de voltear el rostro para ver la clavada del número 7 del equipo contrario, haciendo dos puntos más para ellos. El coach miró molesto tanto a Kise como al resto del equipo, no estaban ni atacando ni protegiendo su área. No estaban haciendo nada, solo dando vergüenza ajena.

—¡¿Qué pasa con esa defensa?! ¡Vamos! –Los trató de animar— ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Persíganlos!

Aomine al fin robó la pelota y fue corriendo a la canasta contraria, aprovechó el punto ciego del réferi y _de casualidad_ lo empujó fuerte al número 14 para poder pasar, tirándolo al suelo. _Algo totalmente accidental_. Le dio un pase a Midorima antes de ganarse más problemas y el peliverde imposibilitado para tirar uno de tres, le pasó la pelota a Murasakibara que estaba dentro del área. Atsushi cogió el balón con una sola mano, pero al querer bajarlo para driblear se le resbaló tontamente, saliendo fuera del juego y sonando el pito. Era el fin. Había terminado la primera mitad del partido final del campeonato estatal. Lo estaban haciendo pésimo, los del distrito de Kioto estaban dominando por completo el partido, demostrándolo en los resultados, un final de 47 a 26. Había 21 puntos de diferencia entre ellos.

Los chicos agacharon un poco la cabeza y fueron hacia su vestidor en silencio, sin siquiera mirar al entrenador. Ya sabían lo que les iba a decir: _Estaban dando pena por primera vez en toda la historia de Teikō_. No podían estar peor. Pasaron por los pasillos como sonámbulos y entraron a sus lockers, unos cayeron derrotados en las bancas, otros se sentaron en el suelo y algunos llenos de impotencia golpearon sus casilleros. El entrenador pasó y se quedó mirando el semblante decepcionado de sus jugadores. No podía gritarlos, eso les bajaría más la moral, si es que ya no la habían perdido por completo. Llamó su atención carraspeando la garganta y lo único que le quedó hacer fue recordarles que era su último partido como equipo de la preparatoria Teikō, no habría otra oportunidad de triunfo y gloria para ellos. Era su último recuerdo como grupo, como compañeros de cancha, como los grandes amigos que eran. Como la gran _Generación de los Milagros_. No podían desperdiciar esa oportunidad que tenían de brillar, no debían tirar todo a la basura por esos pensamientos negativos que los habían invadido. Debían remontar en el marcador, demostrarle a todo el público que los estaba apoyando que podían chancar al contrincante así sea lo último que hagan. Ellos serían los que decidirían cómo querían retirarse del equipo de baloncesto, si querían irse con la frente bien en alto o perder su título en el último momento. El entrenador les dio una última mirada y salió de los casilleros dejándolos solos. Kagami pasó sin mirar al coach y entró donde sus amigos, siendo recibido por Daiki que lo ayudó a sentarse, porque andaba cojeando un poco. La inflamación aún no había pasado, a pesar de las cremas que le habían echado para que no se hinche más. El moreno se sentó a su lado y le pasó una toalla.

—Oyeron al entrenador –rompió el silencio Akashi, ya desde hace rato estaba disgustado con la mayoría del equipo–. No tengo que recordarles que todos vamos a llevar grabado por un largo tiempo este partido en nuestra mente después de salir de Teikō. Solo son 20 minutos. Es ahora o nunca. Daiki, ¿hasta qué hora te esperamos? ¿Vas a jugar o tomar venganza?

Aomine se quedó callado, desviando la mirada. Por primera vez aceptaba que el pelirrojo tenía razones para estar jodido con él. Kagami le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y le guiñó el ojo. Primero debía ser el equipo, luego las venganzas, porque definitivamente se la rajarían al número catorce, quizás un día que lo encuentren solo en la calle.

—Somos Teikō, Bakagami –lo molestó, puso las manos encima de sus rodillas y suspiró para levantarse de inmediato–. Dejaré mis problemas personales para cuando finalice el partido, cuenten conmigo. Nadie se meta en mi camino.

Levantó los brazos, dándoles ánimo y seguridad a sus amigos. No más juegos tontos de su parte, jugaría con todo lo que tenía, así que los jugadores de Kioto podían ir escribiendo su testamento, porque iban a voltear ese partido y llevarse la copa del campeonato. Además, no podían manchar su record de victorias, eso era impensable para su lema: _Siempre victoriosos_. Tenían 20 minutos para remontar, tenían 20 minutos para ser un verdadero equipo.

—Interesante, al parecer ya te lo estás tomando en serio –dijo Akashi volviendo la calma a su rostro. Se acercó a Murasakibara y le quitó el Maiubo que tenía en la boca–. Deja de perder los balones o habrá problemas, Atsushi. Ryōta, no te esfuerces demasiado, te necesitamos para el último cuarto. Y Shintarō, ¿vas a seguir haciendo turismo por la cancha?

—Solo era un mal momento –alegó, levantándose la montura de sus lentes–. A partir del tercer cuarto será diferente.

Ya estaban dichas las instrucciones, las declaraciones habían sido concisas, así que ya no había por qué sentirse derrotados, voltearían el marcado. Aomine con la mano golpeó suave el pecho a su compañero rubio, que estaba a su otro costado y le dio una mirada cómplice; el rubio tendría que decir las últimas palabras de aliento.

—Kise –susurró el moreno. El aludido apretó un poco los labios y decidido miró a sus compañeros. Tomó aire, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y gritó con orgullo.

¡¿Qué equipo?!

_¡Teikō!_

¡¿Qué equipo?!

_¡Teikō!_

¡Teikō!

_¡Con la mente en el juego!_

Salieron haciendo bulla por los corredizos, golpeando la pared y gritando para ser oídos, estaban yendo con la determinación de ganar. Entraron a la cancha con los brazos alzados, siendo aplaudidos por el público. No había duda que eran los favoritos, los número uno de ese campeonato. No podían perder su reputación tan fácilmente, la iban a sudar hasta el último segundo. Se iban a reivindicar por los desastrosos minutos anteriores, demostrándoles que no descansarían hasta tener esa copa entre sus manos.

_20... 20... 20 minutes left better get it done. 20... 20... 20 more minutes get ready GAME ON!_

_20... 20... 20 minutes left gotta get it done. 20... 20... 20 more minutes till we're number one!_

Por todo el estadio se escuchaban las porras para el equipo de Teikō, los estaban apoyando, confían en que esos chicos podrían dar un buen espectáculo. El referí tocó el pito y ambos equipos se pusieron en posición para empezar el tercer cuarto. El balón fue hábilmente a manos de Akashi, que dribleó haciéndose paso entre la defensa, los atrajo hacia él y en un rincón le dio un pase largo a Murasakibara, que estaba vez no dudó en agarrar firme la bola. Hizo una finta estratégica y pasó por en medio sin ser detenido. Fue hacia el área, tratando de ridiculizar a su diminuta marca y lanzó directo hacia Midorima, que saltó de inmediato para tirar una canasta de 3 puntos, haciendo vibrar al estadio. Estaban presionando desde los primeros segundos. El juego recién estaba empezando para ellos.

_Let's go team! Gotta, get it together. Yeah, pull up and shoot! Score! Are you ready? Are you with me?_

_Shake'em with the crossover (TEIKŌ) Tell me what we're here for to win! Cause we know we're the best team. Come on boys...come on boys...come on!_

_The way we play tonight is what we leave behind (that's right) It all comes down to right now it's up to us (LET'S GO)_

Era el turno de Aomine, le quitó la pelota al número 10 y se paseó casi al equipo completo llegando a la canasta, iba a trapear el piso con sus caras. Se tiró para un costado y lanzó el balón, haciendo sus famosos tiros sin forma y por supuesto, anotando dos puntos más para ellos. La pantera estaba en la zona, nadie iba a pararlo. Chocó puños con Kise y volvieron al área de defensa, no debían descuidarse. Cada punto tendría que ser preciso, no atacarían en vano, ya que no se les olvidaba que estaban con la última gota de adrenalina en el cuerpo. Akashi hizo caer a un jugador por andar estorbándole, teniendo la oportunidad de darle la bola a Murasakibara, que clavó en el aro dejando a sus dos marcas sin poder hacer nada. Eran dos puntos más para Teikō. Kise sonrió animado y miró de nuevo el marcador, volverían a ganarse el título del mejor equipo por tercer año consecutivo. Gritaron Teikō a todo pulmón para darse porras y volvieron a contraatacar, poniendo más nervioso de lo que estaba al rival. El número 14 asado correteó a Ryōta y en el intento de no querer dejarlo encestar, se le tiró encima haciéndolo caer al suelo por el fuerte impacto.

—Eso es falta~ –dijo Atsushi al ver a su amigo tirado, incluso alzó su brazo para señalar a su compañero tendido en el suelo.

Daiki lo ayudó a levantarse, tratando de no sonreír tan macabramente de la cólera que sentía. Iba a comerse con zapatos y todo al número 14, primero se había metido con su mejor amigo ¿Ahora con su novio? Ese chico estaba buscando la muerte segura. El referí detuvo el partido, uno para ponerle la falta y segundo para dos tiros libres a favor de Teikō, había sido muy descarado ese golpe, no había forma de cubrirlo con nada. El rubio aún aturdido, respiró profundo y asentó dándole seguridad al equipo, podía hacerlo. Aomine le dio una palmada en el hombro y se puso en su posición por si necesitaran algún rebote. Le dieron el balón, quedando todos tensos. Kise dribleó un par de veces inseguro y lanzó fallando el tiro, estaba demasiado cansado como para tener una excelente precisión.

—Segundo tiro –dijo el réferi, pasándole la pelota.

Aomine lo miró tratando de darle tranquilidad, no pasaba nada si no lograba anotar, él se encargaría de coger el rebote y reventarla en el aro. Kise sonrió leve y volvió a driblear la pelota para volverle a coger el sentido del peso. Debía concentrarse, así todo esté en su contra. Kuroko, que estaba viendo el partido desde el estrado se levantó de su asiento y gritó entusiasmado: _¡Kise-kun! _Ryōta volteó sorprendido y pudo ver a su mejor amigo ahí con su misma cara de nada.

—Yo confió en ti –le dijo antes volver a sentarse.

Kise dribleó más seguro, tenía apoyo, no debía decepcionarlos. Respiró profundo, esperando unos segundos para relajarse, y tiró el balón haciendo una copia perfecta de los tiros de Midorima, ganando un punto más para su equipo. Sus amigos celebraron y corrieron para no dejar que ese equipo de matones no contraataque. Los rivales tampoco se habían rendido y comenzaban a ser cada vez más agresivos, cosa que les molestaba. Aomine tomó posesión de la pelota y quiso pasar a su marca, pero el número 14 pasó por su lado y le hizo un gancho discreto con el pie, haciéndolo caer. Era el colmo ¿Ahora iba a ir directo contra él? Sería un honor para Daiki. Se levantó enfurecido con toda la intención de plantarle un puñetazo a ese malparido, pero Kise se acercó rápido a él y le pidió que se serene, si lo sacaban sería el fin. No debían caer en provocaciones, solo mentalizarse.

—No te preocupes por ese imbécil. Ya lo tienes dominado, Aominecchi. Solo destrózalo.

Akashi al ver que el rubio había podido tranquilizar a Daiki, siguió con el balón hasta romper el esquema del otro equipo. Lanzó hacia Midorima, quien tomó el balón en el aire y gracias a la rapidez de Kise, pudo hacer una finta muy efectiva, teniendo oportunidad de lanzar. El balón se elevó muy alto, cayendo directo en la canasta. Habían vuelto a anotar otra de tres puntos. Esos tiros nunca fallaban.

—Bien, Mido-chin~

Terminaron el tercer tiempo con un marcador de 87 a 79, solo ocho puntos de diferencia. No era mucho, en el último cuarto se encargarían de desaparecer esa molestosa diferencia. Se acercaron animados al entrenador y cogieron sus botellas de agua, tratando de hidratarse lo más que podían para no perder las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban. El cansancio les estaba pasando factura desde hace rato, solo que ellos se habían dispuesto a sobrepasar su límite si era necesario para ganar. El coach les recomendó continuar a ese ritmo, pero sí tenían modificar un poco la defensa, si no querían que la brecha vuelva a subir. Estaba claro que no debían permitirles anotar ningún solo punto más. Alzó una mano, que fue invadida por las de ellos, los miró orgulloso y les recordó de nuevo que la única estrategia era atacar, no había ningún otro plan. Todos asentaron y gritaron: _Teikō_, portarían con honor esa camiseta en su último juego como _La Generación de los Milagros_.

_This is the last time to get it (oh!) right. This is the last chance to make it all (yeah!) happen. We got to show them what we're all about (TEAM!) (TEIKŌ)_

_WORK TOGETHER! (Go on!) This is the last chance to make our mark. History will know who we are (who we are) This is the last game so make it count it's_

_NOW OR NEVER! YEAH!_

Otra vez se escuchó el estruendoso sonido del pito, dándole inicio al último cuarto. La posesión de la pelota fue para el equipo de Kioto. Aomine sonrió socarrón al ver al número 14 queriendo pasarlo, le hizo un par de señas a Murasakibara, que entendió que debían hacer un robo. Daiki se burló de él, dándole chance de pasarlo y lo dejó incluso saltar, pretendía anotar una de tres el muy bastardo, pero lamentablemente el balón de una cayó al piso con fuerza, gracias al gran manazo de Atsushi que detuvo la jugada. Daiki recuperó apresurado la bola y rompió sus dos marcas para pasarla hacia el rubio que estaba libre. Kise dribleó un poco y después de hacer una finta, anotó uno de dos puntos.

Los minutos corrían al igual que ellos, miraron el marcador para presionarse aún más, 102 a 98 y quedaban 2 benditos minutos. Corrieron desesperados por el balón, pero no pudieron quitárselos, pero tampoco los dejaron anotar. Gracias a Midorima que saltó en el momento preciso para bloquear esa canasta, sacando la pelota fuera de la cancha. Todos tenían en mente lo mismo: Debían hacer uno de tres puntos. Les urgía. Retrocedieron sin perder el tiempo y gracias al robo de Aomine pudieron volver a formarse. Dejó tirada a su ridícula marca y volvió a entrar al área para despistarlos, al ver que tenía ya tres marcas encima, saltó con toda su fuerza y la pelota fue enviada a las manos de Shintarō de un momento a otro, que precisó los tres más a su marcador. 102 a 101.

—¡Dos más! –gritaron todos en conjunto— ¡Vamos, Teikō!

Protegieron su área con todo lo que tenían, no dejarían que penetren su defensa. Cada jaloneo y correteo los estaban desgastando más de lo que habían predicho, el sudor ya no podía ser peor, se sentían demasiado melosos, pero tenían que aguantar hasta que suene el pitazo final. El entrenador pidió tiempo muerto para ellos y los hizo reunirse, era lo más sensato. Así les daba 2 minutos para respirar. Además, debían planear la última jugada, la jugada de la gloria. Tenían 15 segundos para ganar y eso ya era presionarlos al máximo. Aomine se secó el sudor con su camiseta y sin consultarle a nadie pidió que entre Taiga, el cual alzó la cabeza incrédulo ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Estás fumado, Ahomine –se quejó–. Estoy lesionado, ¿se te olvida? –No podía negar que le encantaría entrar de nuevo al juego y cobrársela al número 14, pero tenía que ser realista, con esa lesión no podría correr con libertad, ni romper ninguna marca–. Piensa un poco, no te hace daño.

Eran raras las veces en que Seijūrō le daba la razón a Taiga y esa vez fue una de esas. Negó por completo una idea como esa, estaban sobrexplotando su cuerpo a un nivel Dios, no pensaban perderle en los últimos segundos por una ocurrencia de Aomine.

—No estamos para bromas, quedan 15 segundos, Mine-chin –se enojó incluso Murasakibara–. Piensa, Gami-chin tiene razón, estrena ese cerebro~.

—Nos ha costado mucho remontar el marcador como para ahora perder por una estupidez tuya, Aomine –agregó Midorima mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla–. No podemos aprobar algo tan insensato _-nodayo_.

El entrenador carraspeó, haciéndolos callar. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo con una discusión sin sentido. Miró hacia la pierna de Kagami, fijándose en las vendas. El chico apenas y podía caminar ¿Para qué lo quería en el juego? Era ilógico que considerara la loca propuesta del moreno.

—¿Aominecchi, estás seguro? –se atrevió a preguntar el rubio. No quería atacar, pero tampoco le parecía una buena idea– Kagamicchi no está en condiciones.

Daiki chasqueó la lengua fastidiado de la falta de apoyo, incluso su novio estaba dudando de él, eso sí le daba coraje. Alzó la mirada prepotente y les recordó que tenían 15 malditos segundos y que él tenía triple marca. No es como si pudiera hacer mucho con tres babosos correteándolo por todos lados. Además, por lo menos él estaba dando una idea, los demás solo estaban criticando en vez de formular una mejor. Incluso el gran Akashi. Todos se quedaron mirándolo sin volver a refutar nada hasta que el coach habló.

—Solo quedan dos puntos –dijo lo obvio para darse un tiempo de aceptación de esa idea suicida–. Es el todo o nada, Aomine.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo pásenme el balón y apártense de mi camino –les pidió muy seguro de poder lograrlo–. Ah, y tomaré eso como un sí de su parte entrenador –le dijo sonriente, alzó una mano y jaló a Taiga, para que se pare–. Mira, Bakagami, solo no me dejes de mirar. Idolátrame por los siguientes 15 segundos.

No quedaba de otra, no había mejor opción y el referí ya estaba llamando al equipo. Taiga se quitó rápido el buzo, quedándose con su uniforme reglamentario, entraría de nuevo al juego. Midorima, que estaba hasta mareado del cansancio, pidió sentarse y fue complacido, aunque tuvo que escuchar las quejas de Atsushi que planeaba quedarse él en la banca; casi todos ya estaban en su límite de agotamiento.

Empezarían por un simple tiro de esquina, Kise cogió el balón e hizo una finta para dejar atrás a su marca. Pasó la media cancha y saltó para darle el pase definitivo a Daiki, él había asegurado que se encargaría de los dos puntos. Aomine cogió la pelota en el aire y le dio la espalda al número 8, para que no logre quitarle el balón. Kagami que no quería quedarse parado, fue caminando rápido hacia el área donde todos sus amigos estaban. El número 14 miró de reojo a ese pelirrojo burlándose internamente, estaba cojeando, al parecer no le había parecido suficiente el primer cuarto. Varios lo ignoraron y fueron a perseguir al as, tratando de pararlo, no había forma de quitarle la bola. El moreno dejó tirados a dos y brincó técnicamente aventándole la pelota a Taiga, que la recibió algo perplejo, pensó que solo sería usado para una pantalla. Todos se quedaron estáticos mirando a Kagami. El pelirrojo miró el aro y como no tenía marca, solo estiró el brazo, lanzando la pelota y anotando los dos necesitados puntos, junto con el sonido final del juego.

—¡Bakagami del demonio! –le gritó Aomine tirándosele encima para abrazarlo, haciéndolo caer al pelirrojo– Mira que poner esa cara de huevón, te pasaste. Por un momento pensé que no ibas a tirar –Le revolvió el cabello haciéndolo reír y llorar, pero del dolor. Le había hecho doler más el tobillo al casi trepársele.

—¡Ganamos, ganamos! ¡Tráguense esa, imbéciles! –les dijo Kise sacándoles la lengua– ¡Ni jugando sucio pudieron con nosotros!

Habían ganado. Teikō había sido el vencedor y se coronaron los primeros del campeonato estatal por tercer año consecutivo. Todos sonrieron complacidos y fueron tan crueles que se le tiraron encima a Taiga, a pesar del que pelirrojo había pedido que no. Incluso también hicieron lo mismo que Aomine y le mentaron la madre por haberlos dejado con el corazón en la boca, cuando se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. El público los aplaudió gritando _Teikō, siempre victoriosos _a todo pulmón. Uno de los organizadores se les acercó y les hizo entrega de la copa, ellos levantaron a Daiki que alzó a lo alto el trofeo de la victoria.

Habían hecho un excelente trabajo, ahora sí podían caer rendidos, el cuerpo se los demandaban, quizás dormirían hasta la noche. A duras penas pudieron formarse y agradecer por el juego, aunque Taiga le declaró la muerte con la mirada al tipo que le provocó la lesión, también Aomine que técnicamente con señas le dijo que le rajaría el cuello, apenas se lo encuentre por la calle. Un hijo de puta. Sin embargo, ese hijo de puta ya no importaba en ese momento, habían triunfado y eso era lo único que importaba.

.

.

.

DETRÁS DE CÁMARA…

—Esta porquería –se quejó Aomine– ¿Quién carajos escribió el guion? Hable ¿Yo abrazando a Bakagami? ¡¿En qué planeta?!

Tiró los papeles al suelo y miró fastidiado a Kise.

—Oi, ¿por qué me estás mirando a mí?

—Agradece que tienes el privilegio de ser mi amigo, Ahomine –se quejó Kagami, después de terminar de pasar su hamburguesa.

Murasakibara no le restó importancia al asunto y se fue a sentar secándose las gotas de agua que le habían puesto para simular sudor. Bostezó aburrido y cogió sus barras de chocolate, no había podido comer nada durante el rodaje. Akashi sonrió leve y también acompañó al pelimorado, debían cambiarse de atuendo.

—No, pero la mejor parte fue la de Tetsu ¿Vieron eso? –se burló con ganas– _¡Kise-kuuun!_ ¿Quién te crees?

—No te burles de mí, Aomine-kun –dijo dejando su batido de vainilla–. La culpa la tiene el guionista.

Midorima les dio la espalda y se puso una toalla en el cuello, no tenía intención de escuchar babosadas. De por sí lo habían obligado a grabar esa estúpida película.

—Oi, Tsundere ¡Oi, quédate un rato aunque sea! –le gritó Kagami

Kise sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro del pelirrojo para mirar en dirección al de cabello verde.

—Déjalo, Midorimacchi está molesto porque no apareció su NOVIO.

—¡Muérete, Kise!

Lo había hecho sonrojarse, molesto tiró la toalla y fue a zancadas hacia su camerino. Se arrepentía de haberse prestado para una idea como esa.

—Basta de pláticas –les ordenó Akashi–. Cámbiense que tenemos que hacer la escena número 2 y Atsushi, ve al baño a lavarte. No comas con la cara.

—Ah~~ está bien, Aka-chin.

.

* * *

**F/N: **Y esa fue la escena 1~ Espero les haya entretenido, a mí me diviertió mucho escribirlo, más porque me imaginaba a los personajes en esa situación. Más si se sabes cómo va la película.

La idea se me ocurrió por un comentario que leí en mi FB, donde un chico -no me acuerdo el nombre- Puso algo como: Estaba viendo Knb con alguien y dijo: _¿Qué es esto? ¿High school musical versión KNB?_ Por eso terminé haciendo esto, que ciertamente me vacila. Actualizaré la próxima semana, lunes como hoy.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o amenaza por hacer un trabajo tan Ooc... pues déjenlos en los reviews. Nos vemos, cuídense.

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna~


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou~ Disculpen por demorar, pero es que no pude entrar por cosas de la universidad. Pero aquí les dejo ya la actualización ^^ Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo :)

* * *

ESCENA NÚMERO 2

* * *

De nada les sirvió relajarse, bañarse y cambiarse, si al final iban a terminar sudando de nuevo por empujar ese carro que había dejado de funcionar justo en el momento preciso, a unas cuadras de llegar a la fiesta en la casa _Midorima_. Los padres del ojiverde habían ofrecido bondadosamente el lugar para celebrar el triunfo por el campeonato de Teikō y no hubo ninguno que dijera que no, todos querían divertirse y despejar un poco el estrés. Excepto Shintarō, él fue el único que se negó a hacer idioteces y mucho menos que sea en su casa, de por sí ya le disgustaba demasiado recibir visitas inoportunas. Pero al final de todo su reniego existencial, su madre le jaló un poco la mejilla y le pidió que no sea antisocial, siendo el punto de burlas por los próximos 20 minutos que duró la reunión antes de que cada uno se pueda ir a su hogar a descansar un momento.

Eran exactamente las nueve de la noche, estaban tarde la para fiesta y para la barbacoa, que era lo que más le interesaba a Daiki. De seguro ya debería haber empezado la parrillada y era también casi adivinable que Kagami iba a estar ahí en primera fila comiéndose todo. Dignos mejores amigos, eran igual de hambrientos. Por otro lado, preocupándose por el entretenimiento, tenían entendido que uno de sus compañeros llevaría un equipo de DJ y Takao haría las mesclas, la rompía con esas máquinas; no dudaban que en esos momentos ya estuvieran en lo mejor. Pero ellos en vez de estar disfrutando de la música, estaban luchando con su existencia para hacer arrancar esa chatarra o _porquería_ como lo llamaba el rubio en sus adentros.

Kise se limpió la frente con un trapo y miró molesto a su pareja, por su gran idea ahora estaban en esa situación.

—Vayamos en mi Ferrari –se burló con descaro–. Esta cosa a la justa tiene motor, Aominecchi.

Tiró el pedazo de tela a un costado, apoyándose levemente en esa carcocha. Estaba ciertamente algo molesto, porque le había dado vergüenza que lo vaya a recoger en esa cosa a su residencia donde solo se veían carros de lujo o camionetas. La señora _Kise_ casi se lo come vivo a Daiki por esa ocurrencia, habían sido el hazmerreír de la residencial. De por sí a la mamá del rubio le molestaba que salga con alguien de piel de color, ahora con el espectáculo… solo había empeorado las cosas.

—Vamos, Kise, nos estamos divirtiendo –lo animó–. Le daré una buena pintada, un par de cambios y queda como un Ferrari.

'_Paciencia, Ryōtacchi, paciencia. Papá siempre dice que hay que sonreír cuando las cosas se ponen negras… Bueno, el color negro es relativo en ese dicho'_ se dijo para sus adentro. Miró ese coche de mala gana y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos incrédulo de las palabras de su novio, eso ni así lo volvieran armar sería un auto último modelo.

—Aominecchi, no vuelvas a buscarme con este Ferrari a mi casa, no quiero problemas con mis padres –le terminó por decir aburrido de esa situación–. Y empuja más fuerte que faltan dos cuadras, no he comido por probar la barbacoa de la mamá de Midorimacchi. No quiero llegar y ver que Kagamicchi se comió todo.

Ryōta volvió a empujar desde atrás, mientras que Daiki abrió la puerta para cogerla de soporte. Lo peor de todo eso es que estaban cuesta arriba, había sido demasiado oportuno el motor. Fueron los peores diez minutos de su vida, eso les estaba cansando más que el partido de la final. Encima tendrían que darse un remojón para quitarse el sudor.

—¿Estás empujando, Aominecchi? –se quejó–. Siento que no estás haciendo nada.

—Que sí, sí estoy empujando –le dijo por enésima vez–. Espera, Kise, espera que ya llegamos.

El carro se detuvo antes de subirse a la vereda, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando serio a su novio. Felizmente que no había mucha gente afuera, apenas tres personas, sino hubiera sido otra situación muy incómoda y embarazosa.

—Ya te dije que le cambiaré un montón de cosas.

—Eso espero –Cerró con fuerza esa puerta abierta y lo empujó al moreno para que avance.

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen, también los gritos de sus compañeros. Entraron al patio y ahí vieron a todos, ya estaban celebrando. Como habían escuchado, había un equipo de DJ, donde estaba Kazunari haciendo lo suyo. Kise fue jalado por un grupo de fans, mientras que Aomine siguió por su lado saludando al resto del equipo.

Cerca de la parrilla estaba Kagami con su plato vacío, quería ser el primero en comer. Daiki le pasó el brazo por los hombros y sonrió.

—Ganamos el campeonato, idiota –se rio–. Es tu última lesión de la _prepa._

Taiga lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin decir nada, lo primordial era su comida. Alzó su plato al ver que la primera ronda ya había salido y se sirvió 4 pedazos grandes de pollo frito, tres de carne, 4 chorizos y un huevo cocido. Más su tazón de arroz casi rebalsando. Ahora sí podía estar tranquilo.

—No las voy a extrañar, es una mierda andar con vendas –le dijo después de pasar la comida–. Oi, un tipo con corte de hongo te estaba buscando… No me acuerdo su nombre, era ¿Saki? ¿Tsuki? ¿Kurai?

Aomine dejó de estar picando los calamares fritos y miró hacia los costados asegurándose de que no esté su novio por ahí.

—¿Uno de ojos pardos? ¿Ryō?

Tragó como sea, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—¡Sí, ese! ¿No me dijiste que se te declaro?

—No lo digas tan alto idiota, de ahí Kise empieza con sus dramas y si pregunta, él nunca preguntó por mí.

—Como quieras, pero tarde o temprano te lo toparás en la fiesta – Alzó los hombros sin restarle importancia, no diría nada, tampoco es que fuera un tipo soplón–. Por cierto, ¿trajiste el trofeo? Akashi estaba preguntando por él.

Justo le iba a decir para que lo ayude a traerlo, pero apareció delante de ellos el chico del que habían estado hablando. Los saludó tímido y sonrió mirando hacia Daiki, que no tuvo más que corresponderle la sonrisa para no ser descortés. Taiga que no quería estar de violinista, se retiró del lugar dejándose llevar por la gente. Se sentó en una de las bancas libres del fondo, donde fue sorprendido por Kuroko. Al parecer el chico fantasma había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

—Oi, Ryō, este… ya te he dicho que tengo novio.

—Solo quería felicitarte por el campeonato, felicidades, Aomine-san –le dijo haciendo una reverencia– ¿Podemos estar juntos en la fiesta? ¿Has venido con alguien?

Daiki se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Además de retroceder un paso cada cierto tiempo, porque sentía que el castaño se le acercaba mucho. Miró hacia Akashi y se acordó del pendiente que tenía.

—Me gustaría, pero justo iba a sacar el trofeo de mi camioneta –dijo mostrándole su llavero.

—¡Y-yo te lo traigo, Aomine-san! –le quitó la llave y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta del patio.

Se había desecho de él, tenía que estar alerta para no volver a topárselo. Felizmente que tenía ventaja, porque ese patio era demasiado grande. Cogió un plato de comida, como lo hizo Kagami, y se perdió entre la gente saludando a su paso a sus compañeros de equipo y también a sus padres, que no sabía qué rayos estaban haciendo ahí. Se acercó a ellos y se dio cuenta que estaban hablando con un entrenador de básquet a nivel profesional, cuando no queriéndole decidir el futuro. Recibió los halagos del coach y se alejó para no tener que escuchar tonteras.

Alzó la mano para saludar a Murasakibara, que estaba a lo lejos, y también intercambió un par de palabras con Takao. El moreno ya se había salido del puesto del DJ.

—¿Has visto a Shin-chan~? –le preguntó.

—No, seguro se debe estar escondiéndose de ti –se burló–. Deja de ser tan insistente que lo vas a terminar por ahuyentar, idiota.

Lo dio un pequeño empujón y siguió su camino, ¿dónde diablos se había metido su novio? Miró vagamente hacia la puerta de la cocina y se dio con la sorpresa que ahí estaba el rubio junto con sus lindos y adorados suegros. Nadie les había dicho que los padres también iban a estar presentes. Maldijo para sus adentros, no había forma de acercarse, eso sería traerle problemas a Ryōta, que se veía con una cara de aburrido.

Kise suspiró de nuevo y le agradeció al cinematógrafo por la oferta, asegurándole por 20va vez que sí iba a estar en el programa, le interesaba el cine como manera de diversión, al igual que el modelaje. Se disculpó con sus padres y fue hacia el otro lado, había visto la cabellera de Daiki hace un rato rondando por ahí. Llegó hacia los columpios, viéndolo comer ese plato que no tenía nada más que carne. Se sentó en el otro columpio, balanceándose un poco.

—¿Y ahora qué están haciendo tus padres? –le preguntó para romper el hielo.

—Ya te dije, lo del cine y esas cosas. Me hablan de ellos todo el tiempo, parecen disco rayado –dijo con una gotita resbalando por su sien–. Es vergonzoso.

Aomine lo miró de reojo, sonriendo un poco.

—Deben estar orgullosos, no tiene nada de malo –lo animó–. Mis padres también andan queriendo inscribirme en un programa de básquet profesional. Me revienta que quieran decidir mi futuro, ni siquiera sé si lo voy a seguir. Es solo por diversión, no pienso vivir de eso.

Partió un poco su carne y le acercó el plato a Kise, para que coja. El rubio con la mano tomó un pedazo, comiendo lento. Hablar del futuro siempre los ponía nostálgicos. De alguna manera, era enfrentarse ellos mismos a la realidad, después de la preparatoria. Miró hacia sus padres con una cara larga, estaban con los padres de Midorima, de seguro alardeando que su hijo iba a ser protagonista en una película, le daba algo de vergüenza que se comporten así. Y más porque no era lo que él quería.

—Yo quiero ser piloto –soltó.

—Ah, sí me dijiste… espera ¿Qué? ¡¿Piloto?! –se exaltó– Pero entonces por qué estás haciendo todo eso lo de la película.

Ryōta sonrió, ni siquiera sabía que responderle. Lo hacía quizás por mera diversión y por complacer a sus padres antes de romperles la burbuja, diciéndoles que quería seguir otro rumbo. Miró a Aomine y volvió a coger un poco de carne.

—Oi, Kise, no deberías hacer algo que no te gusta. Yo en fin, porque no sé qué hacer con mi vida, pero si tú quieres ser piloto deberías decirles y mandar a la mierda todo eso. Tus padres no pueden obligarte.

'_No es solo eso'_ pensó para sus adentros, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

A lejos, Takao los estaba mirando. Era la pareja de la preparatoria técnicamente, todo el mundo sabía de ellos y le daba cierta envidia, que les vaya también cuando él andaba rogando, porque el chico que le gustaba le prestara 5 minutos de su tiempo, en vez de esquivarlo. Hizo una mueca algo envidioso y siguió buscando, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, por algo le decían el más necio de la preparatoria. Puso las manos en sus caderas y miró el panorama a detalle, tenía una excelente visión después de todo, pero no había ni rastro, efectivamente debía estar escondiéndose de él.

Pasó por unos compañeros y los saludó, llegando hasta Himuro, que le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Qué buscas, Kazunari? –le preguntó animado.

—A Shin-chan~, salgo de mi casa hasta bañado para oler bien y se desaparece –se rio–. Por primera vez usé el jabón, esto debe ser mala suerte.

Tatsuya se rio, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. A veces su amigo se pasaba de gracioso.

—No seas tan sucio, imbécil –se burló–. Pero para que veas que me tomo en serio nuestra amistad, te voy a dar un dato.

Lo cogió del mentón y le levantó la cabeza, para que mirara hacia arriba. Takao no entiendo qué debía mirar hasta que cayó en cuenta que encima del gran árbol que había en ese patio, había una casa de madera y ahí estaba Shintarō echado. Le dio las gracias a su amigo, diciéndole que le debía una. Se arregló la casaca y no tardó ni dos minutos antes de atropellar a medio mundo para poder ir hasta ese bendito árbol, subió las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible para no alertarlo. Se acercó sigiloso y lo abrazó por atrás, para que no se escape de sus brazos.

—Oi, suéltame, idiota –le dijo dándole un manazo en el rostro.

Kazunari se rio y se sobó la cara mientras se sentaba a su costado, tenían un bonito panorama. Se podía ver a Aomine y Kise ahora besándose, por otro lado estaban Kagami y Kuroko compartiendo comida, en la esquina estaba Akashi y Murasakibara hablando entre otras cosas más. Era un escondite secreto, quizás para un niño de 4 años, no para un chico que estaba por graduarse con honores.

—Bonito lugar. Me encanta –canturreó–. Pensé que solo los niños hacían su casita en el árbol, pero es genial, Shin-chan~

—N-no es mía, la hicimos mi papá y yo para mi hermana.

Se arregló los lentes y trató de darle la espalda, pero el moreno era demasiado insistente.

—Ya te he dicho que no, Takao –le dijo de frente.

—Hey, no he dicho nada –se burló–. Naah~ lo acepto, iba a declararme de nuevo. Por lo menos dime por qué no, no es como si te fuera indiferente o algo así –le dijo dejando de ser tan despreocupado–. Por ahí escuché que es por tus padres, ¿es cierto eso?

Midorima se quedó callado, era quizás el tipo más difícil con quien tratar del equipo de básquet, por algo era considerado Tsundere, le encantaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Miró hacia la pareja popular, que ya habían dejado de expresarse amor tan abiertamente, fijándose detenidamente en Kise. No dudaba que ese rubio chismoso le haya comentado eso a Kazunari, cuando no Ryōta metiéndose donde no lo llamaban.

—Shin-chan, me lo puedes decir –insistió–. Si es así, sería mejor… Es decir, ya sabría que no es porque no te guste.

—No eres de mi condición social, eres liberal, bromista y tu nivel de inteligencia no supera lo estándar –le dijo serio–. No eres la clase de tipo con el que pudiera salir. Incluso a veces eres muy estresante, me molestas, haces bromas sobre mí y eres demasiado popular. Fastidias.

El moreno alzó una ceja señalándose incrédulo, no sabía que era malo ser popular y no es que lo fuera, es decir, Midorima era mucho más popular que él por estar en el club de básquet, solo que era tan metido en sus estudios que ni se daba cuenta.

—Oi, acepto que no soy el ser más inteligente de la tierra, y que sí, suelo molestarte mucho. Pero es porque me gustas –se rio–. Quería que te dieras cuenta que existo, además no hables de popularidad que aquí tu equipo y tú son los dioses de la prepa. Vamos~ Acepta que te gusto.

—No voy a aceptar algo que no es cierto, Takao —Kazunari hizo una mueca, pensando en la mejor opción. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio hasta que se le dio por tararear una de las tantas canciones que se le venían a la cabeza. Era muy bueno componiendo—No quiero escuchar idioteces.

Lo ignoró, no iba a guardarse todo lo que tenía adentro, todo lo que le quería decir desde hace un tiempo.

—_Puedes imaginar lo que pasaría si tuviéramos cualquier sueño_ —le preguntó sonriente—. _Desearía que este momento fuera de nosotros dos solamente y que nunca se fuera_ —Se acercó más a él, extendiendo su sonrisa pícara—. _Por eso le agradecería a esa estrella que hizo nuestro sueño realidad, porque ella sabe que donde estés es donde yo también estaré._

_It feels like forever, what could be better? We`ve already proved it was that two thousand words, twenty three hours, have blended the universe._

_Its gonna be, everything (everything). And our whole world changed (it starts changing). _

_And do know that when we are, ( when we are) our memory`s the same._

Debía aceptar para sus adentros que Takao cantaba muy bien, demasiado bien. Era natural que estuviera en el club de teatro y canto, y que siempre fuera elegido para las presentaciones, junto con su otro amigo Tatsuya, que sinceramente le daba algo de celos, se veían muy amigos.

Takao lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a pararse haciendo que entre dentro de esa casa, así tendrían más privacidad. El techo tenía una gran ventana donde podían ver las estrellas. Kazunari se paró debajo y le acarició la mejilla a Midorima, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Pero no lo apartó, simplemente disfrutó de seguir contemplando al moreno. Se le veía muy lindo debajo del brillo de la luna.

—_Justo aquí, justo ahora _—le dijo aproximándose a sus labios—. _Te veo a ti y mi corazón ama esta vista, porque significas todo para mí _—Disfrutó decir—. _Justo aquí, hoy te prometo, que el mañana puede esperar. Algún otro día podría ser, pero ahora solo estamos tú y yo _—Sonrió, entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

Después de casi 5 meses de insistencia, se le había hecho poder tener ese momento y cantarle la canción que técnicamente había compuesto pensando en él. Ya que no sabía si seguirían tratándose o viéndose, definitivamente no iba a soñar con que podía entrar a la facultad de Medicina en la universidad de Tokio. Pero ya idearía alguna forma de seguir a su lado, porque no quería dejarlo ir.

_Oh we know it`s coming (coming)._

_Oh it`s coming fast,_

_It`s always you and me so lets make this second last make it last._

—_Pero ahora, aquí en este lugar, somos tú y yo. Solo tú y yo_ —Resaltó no pudiendo contenerse más, hundió el rostro en su pecho y disfrutó de ese aroma, ese perfume con esencia cítrica. Amaba estar entre esos brazos—. Te quiero mucho, Shin-chan.

Midorima luchó contra sí mismo para no corresponderle el abrazo, pero poco a poco lo rodeó, aprisionándolo hacia él.

—Nunca te vas a cansar, ¿verdad? —le preguntó susurrando—. Me pones en aprietos.

—Lo sé y me encanta que sea así, Shin-chan –le dijo, levantando el rostro para guiñarle el ojo, viendo el leve sonrojo que tenía Shintarō– ¿Te gustó la canción? La hice para ti –Le contó orgulloso de su composición–. Pensar en ti me inspira un montón, mucho diría —Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso si aventarse de nuevo _'El que no arriesga no gana, Takao Kazunari'_ se alentó mentalmente—. Shin-chan, ya me dijiste tu respuesta hace un rato, pero nada pierdo… ¿Quisieras compartir una vida conmigo?

Esperaba una pregunta tan excesivamente romántica de parte de Takao, pero ver esos ojos cristalizados, llenos de ansias le dieron directo en el corazón. Mucho para poder contenerse como lo había estado haciendo por meses. Se volteó, apartándolo un poco, se sentía acalorado. Kazunari miró hacia el suelo decepcionado, tratando de no dejarse ver derrotado. Levantó la mirada y miró vagamente esa casita. Estaban rodeados de un montón de juguetes. Uno de ellos era un robot. Lo cogió y miró burlón a Shintarō, ¿no que le da hermana?

—Es Robocop, no juego con él desde que tenía 6 años —le dijo para no quedarse en silencio. Kazunari comenzó a jugar con el muñeco, haciendo que Midorima se lo quite—. Cuidado, no lo rompas. No lo rompas —Sonó preocupado, ya que el moreno a veces era algo destructor.

Lo puso de nuevo en su lugar, tratando de no romper el perfecto orden de su escondite, pero Takao ya había cogido otra cosa. Era una capa de superhéroe, que se la puso divertido. Trataba de no ponerse a pensar en el rechazo.

—Bonito, ¿no? —Canturreó fingiendo ánimo—Eres mi superhéroe, Shin-chan~

Shintarō se le quedó mirando, sintiéndose algo ridículo con esa capa roja. Takao era Takao. El chico que lo exasperaba hasta el cansancio, pero a su vez era una persona que cumplía una importante labor en su vida: Amor.

—No le digas a nadie —Terminó por decir. Lo acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza encima de esos cabellos negros, agradecía que Kazunari así de pequeño.

Takao se quedó callado un momento sin entender, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa era la respuesta que tanto había estado esperando, sonriendo de oreja a oreja no conteniendo su felicidad. Quiso empinarse para poder darle un beso, pero se detuvo gracias a la voz de su suegra diciendo: _'Shintarō, tu equipo te está esperando, se van a tomar una foto. No me hagas subir'. _Kazunari rio entre dientes, pretendiendo ignorar lo que había dicho la señora. Aunque Midorima lo jaló del brazo.

—En serio va a subir si no bajamos —Le advirtió para que deje de reír—. Vamos.

—Hola, Takao –escuchó–. No sabía que habías venido, es grato tenerte aquí.

Estaba unos metros arriba, pero claramente veía la cara de hipocresía que tenía. Definitivamente iba a ser difícil con los suegros en contra. Le preguntaría a Aomine cómo le hacía, él debía tener más experiencia en ellos.

.

.

.

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS…**

—Pero qué hermoso. Es tan romántico que me dan ganas de VOMITAR —dijo Aomine burlándose a carcajadas— ¿Vieron a Midorima? Amé tu actuación, Tsundere, la amé. No me arrepiento de haber aceptado esta película.

—¡Muérete! —Botó a Kazunari a un lado y se metió a los camerinos para que no hagan bromas sobre él.

—¿Eh? Pero sí fue genial ¿A que me lucí? —preguntó Takao animado— Supongo que ustedes han aprovechado esta escena. Terminaron besándose, pasándose mano y todo, y a mí… A mí no me dejan ni darle un beso —Lloró frustrado—. Es injusto, elijo el shippeo de mi pareja.

Akashi trajo las toallas consigo y le tiró una en la cara a Kazunari, para que deje de andar haciendo dramas y se vaya a cambiar.

—Yo quiero que me hagan una escena de mí y no digo nada, agradece que te dieron protagonismo, idiota —Se quejó Kagami—. Ya viste, Kuroko es tan invisible que ni el productor lo nota ¿Kuroko, te pagan? —Le preguntó burlón.

—Sí me pagan, Kagami-kun. Y por si no lo sabes, yo tendré una escena —Lo derrumbó—. Akashi-kun, ¿me podrías pasar una toalla por favor?

El pelirrojo asentó, tirándole uno de los secadores pequeños. Himuro pasó por su lado y le quitó uno también.

—¿Cuál es la hormona?

—Tu hermano que hace berrinche —Se rio Aomine—. Aprende, Bakagami, él apareció una vez y no se queja. Agradece que existes en esta película, encima tienes el honor de ser mi mejor amigo.

—Qué honor, por si no lo sabes Himuro también es uno de los principales.

—¿Han visto a Hanamiya? —Preguntó Murasakibara entrando al estudio, había ido a comprarse dulces—. Productor-chin lo está buscando, le toca grabar.

—Tch- debí haber aceptado el papel de 'Las divinas' —Susurró Taiga agotado.

Takao escupió el agua en la cara de Kise al escuchar al pelirrojo.

—¡Takaocchi!

* * *

**F/N: **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la siguiente semana, ojalá pueda entrar y no ande en el mundo de lo académico, porque como dije los capítulos ya están. Lo único que hago es editarlo y acomodarlo un poco antes de subirlos.

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna~


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou~ aquí vengo dejando la actualización ^^

* * *

.

.

.

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS…**

—Oi, Hanamiya, el productor te está llamando —Le avisó por enésima vez Midorima—. Cuidado que te estrellas, tarado.

Makoto salió a mala gana de su camerino, arreglándose la ropa, era su turno de salir. Uno de los asistentes le retocó el maquillaje, recordándole todo lo que tenía qué hacer, habían practicado más de dos horas seguidas, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejar la vergüenza a un lado y actuar. Mientras que sería el punto de las burlas de sus compañeros de rodaje.

—Maldita sea, estúpida escena, solo a un imbécil se le ocurriría esta película —maldecía en su interior. Se acercó hacia su jefe, alzando levemente los hombros—. Me dijo Midorima-kun que me estaba buscando, ¿qué desea? —preguntó amable.

—Oh, Hanamiya-kun, ya es tu turno. No te olvides, una vuelta en el segundo pasillo. Ve.

El moreno sonrió hasta que se perdió de vista para el productor, deseaba que le pasara un tren encima por obligarlo a hacer algo tan ridículo.

—Vamos, Hanamiya, tú puedes —Se burló Aomine—. Encanta, mata con esa mirada.

—¡Pero qué galán! —Lo jodió aún más Kagami— ¡Hazme un hijo!

* * *

.

**ESCENA NÚMERO 3**

.

El cuidador de carros de la preparatoria alzó los brazos e hizo a un lado a los demás estudiantes, para que pasara el convertible de Hanamiya Makoto. Su chofer lo estacionó en su lugar preferencial, que era al lado de la limusina de la familia Akashi y por el otro lado, la camioneta de la familia Midorima. Bajó de su carro arreglándose la chaqueta, cogiendo de paso su mochila que la había dejado tirada debajo del asiento.

Ya faltaba poco para la graduación, era lo que más le alegraba, ya que anhelaba más que a su vida dejarles de ver la cara de idiotas a muchos. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos cerciorándose de no andar despeinado y miró su reloj, estaba puntual. Fue por el camino de piedras del jardín sin tener ningún estorbo, porque muchos se hicieron paso por ellos mismos. Era el chico malo después de todo, quien se le atreva a cruzársele debía ser un completo idiota, a menos que estuviera intentando salir con él. Después de todo, Hanamiya Makoto, era un muchacho atractivo y más cuando sus amigos lo seguían. Detrás de él como por arte de magia aparecieron los susodichos: Haizaki Shōgo, el matón y Hara Kazuya, el tipo exasperante que mascaba chicle a cada rato. Los tres eran los más temibles, pero asediados de la preparatoria, a pesar de no pertenecer al club de baloncesto.

Subieron las escaleras deslumbrando a su paso, Hanamiya dio una vuelta al pasar por el lado de Imayoshi, sabía que ese chico de lentes se moría por él, pero nunca le había querido dar entrada. Solo lo hacía ilusionarse. Siguieron por el pasillo, parando un momento al lado de los del equipo de básquet, que estaba adorando el trofeo junto con otros. Haizaki siempre se esmeraba en querer conversar con uno de ese grupo.

—Hey, rubio ¿Y cuándo es el dichoso partido? —le preguntó sonriendo galante.

Kise le hizo una mueca, no sabía en qué idioma le debía decir que tenía novio, para colmo Aomine estaba presente. Le respondió lo evidente por no ser descortés, informándole que había sido ayer, estaba retrasado en noticias. Makoto levantó la mirada al oír el sonido de su celular y se alejó de su grupo para contestar, mientras que Kazuya le dio un golpe en el hombro a Shōgo para irse de una buena vez, detestaba al equipo de básquet. Demasiado populares.

—Eh, bueno… que tengas suerte, rubio.

Siguió a su compañero, dejando a Aomine con el puño apretado. Odiaba que ese presumido siempre busque cualquier excusa para conversar con Ryōta.

—Es muy extraño ¿No creen? —les preguntó Kagami mirando hacia de cabellos cenizos.

Recordaba que ese chico hace unos meses técnicamente les había declarado la guerra. Daiki rodó los ojos y le plantó una pequeña cachetada en la mejilla a su amigo, para que no pregunte estupideces.

—Cuando no, Bakagami, siempre con tus comentarios idiotas.

Makoto colgó y empujó a un tipo, que no se salió de su paso. El chico quiso responderle la agresión, pero al darse cuenta que era justamente ese pelinegro lo reconsideró. Hanamiya abrió su casillo, sacando un par de cuadernos, que tenía por ahí metidos en el olvido. Era muy inteligente, por eso mayormente no tomaba notas, pero en esa semana revisarían los cuadernos, así que necesitaba ponerse al corriente con todo. Absolutamente con todo. Un chico de cabello castaño se puso detrás de él haciéndole sombra, lo que lo hizo voltear, viendo a alguien de más o menos metro noventa y algo sonriendo bobamente, mostrando una hoja color verde oscuro, era el aviso que había colgado en el periódico mural hace unos días.

—¿Cómo estás, Hanamiya? —le preguntó amigable— Soy Kiyoshi Teppei, acabo de reincorporarme a la preparatoria, estuve con descanso médico por meses —Le contó, mostrándole las vendas que tenía en la rodilla—. Bueno, leí en el tablero que estás buscando un asistente. Necesito dinero, así que pensé que sería bueno.

El moreno le sonrió de mala gana y le quitó la hoja. Si ese tipo era un reincorporado no tendría ningún apunte al igual que él.

—Sí lo necesito —le dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza—. Con todo lo que se acumula en esta preparatoria, necesito a alguien que me ayude a apuntar las cosas dichas en clase, tareas y esas cosas —le explicó de manera vaga—. Pero sobre todo, necesito que me ayuden con la revisión de cuadernos, eso significa que-

—Debo ayudarte a ponerte al día —le ganó, parecía que lo entendía a la perfección—. Entiendo. Creo que lo mejor sería consultar con varios compañeros. Tus primeras clases son matemáticas y ciencias, así que deberíamos empezar por ahí.

Recogió la mochila del Hanamiya que estaba en el suelo, cogiendo de paso los cuadernos mencionados, que estaban en uno de los cubículos del casillero. Makoto alzó una ceja incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo, además había algo que le había llamado mucho la atención.

—¿Quién te dio mi horario? —le preguntó con desdén.

—Eh, me di la libertad de leerlo —sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Así puedo asegurarme de estar cumpliendo con lo que necesitas. Además de traerte una barra de chocolate cada vez que tengas hora libre —le dijo dándole lo nombrado.

Era chocolate, lo que más le gustaba. Lo tomó sin dejar de observarlo, ese chico parecía haberlo stalkeado a un nivel sorprendente. Miró desinteresado la barra de chocolate y bufó.

—¿Con maní?

—Y bajo en calorías —siguió, por ahí le habían contado que Makoto cuidaba su peso— ¿Me quedo con el trabajo?

No podía rechazarlo, parecía muy útil. Lo hizo a un lado y volvió a cerrar su casillero, mientras le daba a cargar más libros. Sería un buen empleado, tenía cara de ser manipulable. Solo debía darle una última indicación.

—Deja de usar esas chompas de lana, me dan asco —le remarcó serio—. No tengo que decirte cómo es mi círculo, ya lo debes saber. Trata de adecuarte a él, chico _bueno_. Y por cierto, me gusta tu actitud, es… flexible.

Se dio media vuelta, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos para dirigirse a clase, al igual que Kiyoshi que debía seguirlo. Además de estar en el mismo salón que el moreno, había pedido que lo muevan, técnicamente le tuvo que rogar a su tutor. Pero iba a valer la pena, con lo que le iban a pagar, podía pagarse algunas cosas que necesitaba.

La mayoría de alumnado ya estaba en el salón, Makoto pasó delante de Kise, que había sido detenido de nuevo por Haizaki. El chico se estaba esmerando en acapararlo, al parecer era muy terco. Aomine quiso jalar a su novio, pero Kagami lo empujó por la espalda para que dejara de estorbar, se había parado en el marco de la puerta. Quiso volver a salir, pero la profesora no lo dejó, diciéndole por favor que entregue los horarios de las actividades extracurriculares. En las últimas semanas siempre se movían para darle tiempo a los chicos para sus exámenes.

Haizaki se colgó de los hombros de Kise y le sonrió haciéndolo avanzar a la fuerza.

—Oye, rubio, ¿no crees que sería buena idea salir un día de estos?

—Ah… ¿qué? —se extrañó.

Haizaki rio y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Ya sabes, salir, puede ser este lunes, sería bueno ¿No crees?

—No sé, me preguntó por qué no lo había pensado antes —le dijo irónico.

Definitivamente Shōgo era un imbécil o quería que Daiki le rompa la cara por pasarse de osado. Felizmente tocó la campana, que lo libró de esa molestia. Haizaki tuvo que despedirse sin antes pedirle que lo piense. Quiso correr apurado hacia las escaleras, pero un rector lo detuvo, llamándole la atención. No debía andar corriendo por los pasillos ni mucho menos ir con retraso, eso merecía un castigo. Se quejó, viendo que su amigo Kazuya también estaba corriendo hacia su respectivo salón, era injusto que a otros no les llamaran la atención, siempre se la agarraban solo con él.

Hara entró al salón y se tiró técnicamente en su carpeta, donde encontró un papelito. Lo miró y vio que era de Hayama, le había mandado una carta diciendo: _'¿Hablamos en el recreo?'_. Volteó a mirarlo sin ninguna expresión. Demasiado insistente era ese enano de cabello naranja. Puso su cuaderno encima y se recostó en el asiento para estar cómodo, la aburrida clase ya iba a comenzar, aunque primero tenían una breve charla con su tutora, que era la maestra del club de teatro y canto, Alexandra García. Una rubia despampanante por todas las curvas que podía tener una mujer. Alex se paró de su asiento y le sonrió a Taiga, que la saludó con la mano. La conocía desde antes al igual que Himuro, se podían considerar muy buenos amigos. La rubia empezó diciendo que guarden silencio, que había avisos importantes qué hacer, además de felicitar a los del equipo de básquet por jugar un excelente partido el día de ayer.

—Muchas felicidades, ese trofeo se lo tenían muy bien ganado —les sonrió.

Le puso una mano encima a Aomine, que se sonrojó.

—Somos nosotros, Alex —se mofó Kagami.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ustedes, Taiga —le dijo guiñándole el ojo—. Bien, ahora el presidente del consejo estudiantil y editor del anuario tiene algunos comunicados importantes qué hacerles —les anunció al mismo tiempo que el aludido se paraba con un puntero de metal—. Seijūrō, puedes empezar.

Akashi miró aburrido a sus compañeros y alargó la varilla al máximo para poder señalar con libertad, después de correr también parte del pizarrón donde había apuntado las cosas más resaltantes de su discurso.

—El comité del viaje se reúne mañana y se reporta el jueves con el comité del baile dirigido por Shintarō, pueden recoger sus entradas con él —les dijo señalándolo.

Midorima a mala gana levantó una de las invitaciones para que vean cómo eran, maldecía haberle hecho ese favor a Akashi, se sentía ridículo.

—El tema de este año fue elegido por las mujeres y es-.

Se quedó callado al ver a Murasakibara abrir un paquete de papitas, estaba haciendo bulla, es decir, interrumpiéndolo. Como siempre su pareja haciendo lo que no debía hacer en clases, se aprovechaba que Alex no le dijera nada, aparte de _'debes comer más en tu casa'_ y sonreírle.

—Es el último baile —retomó acercándose al pelimorado—. Pero no sean los últimos en ir a recoger sus entradas —dijo golpeando con la varilla su escritorio, haciéndolo asustar. Atsushi dejó su paquete y prefirió prestar atención para no sacarlo de quicio—. El comité de graduación se reúne el martes para planear el anuario. Envíen fotos antes del jueves y los grupos de estudio se alternan con lo que ya mencioné —finalizó— ¿Dudas?

Se quedaron en silencio, conocían al pelirrojo si decían alguna tontería en unas horas lo pagarían. Quizás por los pasillos o en algún momento que estén completamente solos. Excepto Murasakibara, él era especialista en alzar la mano para preguntar idioteces.

—Sí, tengo una duda, Aka-chin~~ ¿Cuál es el especial de la cafetería este día? —preguntó haciendo reír a la clase.

—_Teriyaki_ —le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Volvieron a soltar una risa y miraron hacia el amante de los dulces, como siempre, Akashi Seijūrō lo sabía todo, era absoluto. Alex le agradeció por sus informes, quitándole la varilla de las manos, presentía que de nuevo lo iría a asustar a su compañero de clases. El pelirrojo volvió a su pupitre y la siguiente en ser llamada fue la presidenta del club de teatro por cuatro años consecutivos para dar el reporte del musical de primavera. Sonrió enérgica y fue hacia el frente para llamar la atención de todos.

—Pues, con el baile, exámenes, todos están ocupados —contó fingiendo pena—. He considerado elegir una obra muy modesta este año, ¿qué tal una sola mujer actuando?

Himuro alzó una ceja sin creerlo y miró de inmediato hacia Kazunari, que también se había quedado idiota al escucharla. Incluso Izuki que no era mucho de ponerse en contra. No iban a permitir que otro año ella estuviera a cargo de todo. Takao cogió la tablilla de inscripciones que él tenía a cargo, escribiendo rápidamente los primeros nombres que se le vinieron a la mente, debía salvar su club de teatro y canto de las garras de esa pelirrosa.

—Oh, ya veo —le dijo Alex para no dejarla en el aire— ¿Casi nadie se ha registrado, Kazunari?

—N-no, no, a decir verdad —le decía parándose mientras seguía escribiendo—, a decir verdad, tenemos muchos participantes —sonrió sin levantar la vista.

Terminó de enlistar a casi todos los de clases y le pasó la tablilla a la tutora, tratando de no parecer nervioso por la travesura que acababa de cometer. Regresó a su asiento, temiendo por su existencia, todos se lo iban a querer comer vivo si era posible. Satsuki lo quedó mirando algo molesta entre que Alex miraba la lista, conocía al simpático, pero metiche moreno.

—Vaya, vaya, casi todo el grupo está aquí —se asombró dejando a todos con la boca abierta, que rápidamente dirigieron su vista hacia Takao.

Momoi dio maldijo dando un fuerte pisotón y molesta se fue a sentar a su carpeta, odiaba cuando los tres morenos superhéroes querían arruinarles sus planes. Aunque en ese momento Takao no podía querer ocultarse más de lo que ya estaba, todo desparramado en la carpeta cubriéndose con un libro para que no lo asesinen con las miradas de desprecio.

—Bueno, me va a dar mucho gusto verlos a todos en el periodo libre para discutir el show —siguió la rubia—. Y además hacer un anuncio especial que les sorprenderá.

Aomine bufó y miró hacia Kise, que se sentaba más atrás. Este solo sonrió, alzando los hombros no tomándole mucha importancia, apoyaba a su amigo Takao. La tutora les agradeció por la atención y pasó a retirarse, ya que el profesor de matemáticas ya estaba en la puerta esperando. El otro maestro pasó y como era usual en él, pidió a todos que saquen sus libros para comenzar con el entretenido tema de algoritmos parte 3.

Apenas sonó el timbre, el primero en correr fue Takao y Himuro que lo siguió para ayudarlo, sabía que lo requeriría. Los demás terminaron de guardar sus cuadernos, poniéndose de acuerdo en algunas cosas antes de ir hacia la sala de teatro, iban a linchar a Kazunari con ropa y todo. Ni siquiera Midorima lo iba a defender, suficiente tenía con el comité de baile.

Lo encontraron hablando con Tatsuya afuera del club, yéndosele prácticamente encima, dándole miles de excusas alegando que no podían participar en su querido musical. Kazunari entró con toda esa mancha reclamándole, no podía creer que no quieran hacer un mínimo esfuerzo. Dejó la tablilla encima del piano y miró hacia sus compañeros que seguían hablando.

—Voy a jalar los exámenes finales si no estudio —le volvió a repetir Kotarō insistente—. Tengo que estudiar dos o tres veces, casi vivo en la biblioteca ¿Has visto mis notas? Estoy dando pena, si vengo aquí no tendré tiempo para todo.

—Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para andar cantando _tierra de nubes_ vestido de duende —le dijo Aomine tajantemente—. Trabajo en mi Ferrari después de la prepa cada día.

—Sí~~~ no hay tiempo, Kao-chin —se quejó también Murasakibara—. Yo debo perfeccionar cinco recetas para el examen final de mi club de postres, es en el único curso que tengo notas altas, no puedo defraudar a mi abuelita, eres un inconsciente~~.

—Yo también estoy muy ocupado, Kazunari —le dijo Akashi llamando su atención—. Tengo que editar el anuario junto con un montón de cosas más, así que no —sentenció finalmente.

Momoi miró complacida, que todos se estén oponiendo, le convenía para sus planes. Izuki trataba de calmar a sus amigos, mientras que Himuro suspiró cansado, no pensó que se pondrían en un plan de hosco. La tutora los veía discutir, pero había optado por ignorarlos, estaba muy ocupada sacando algunos archivos de su maletín. Además conocía muy bien a Takao, sabía que él podía arreglárselas solo. No era alguien que se deje intimidar o chancar tan fácilmente.

—Oigan ya, lo siento —los calló harto de tanta palabrería—. Solo pensé que por ser el último año, podríamos hacer algo juntos como el grupo que somos.

Otra vez escuchó el no de todos, volviendo a dar las mismas excusas de sus ocupadas vidas. Nadie quería colaborar.

—Ya-ya, lo siento, fue un error no consultarles—comenzó a decir al ver que todos definitivamente no querían participar—. Ya dije que lo siento.

—Hey, ya, no lo torturen —los paró Himuro—. Como si Kazunari no tuviera razón, piénsenlo ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Es nuestra última oportunidad para hacer algo como grupo, todos juntos. Quizás después de graduarnos no nos volvamos a ver –dijo mirando hacia Taiga, el cual bufó.

Kagami miro hacia Aomine, que también suspiró ¿Por qué siempre los querían convencer? Además que Kise, era quizás el único que no había puesto peros, a pesar de él también estar muy ocupado. El rubio le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Daiki para que no sea tan amargado, un show no les quitaría mucho tiempo.

—Nos vamos a divertir —les dijo Kiyoshi que nada tenía que ver ahí.

—Uy, yupi —se burló Momoi fastidiada.

Himuro se apoyó en el piano y volvió a preguntar si podían hacer un esfuerzo, solo dar una hora de su tiempo saliendo de clases para que eso pueda funcionar. Algunos asentaron, pero otros seguían recios a no quedarse, tenían muchos pendientes qué hacer como para perderlos en musicales.

—Akashi —susurró Midorima, mirándolo al ver que la mayoría seguía negándose.

El pelirrojo se quedó observando incrédulo al peliverde. Le debía lo del comité del baile, así que podía hacer un espacio en su agenda si era para corresponderle el favor. No tuvo más opción, así que terminó alzando la mano y diciendo: _Nosotros aceptamos_. Llamando la atención de todos. Takao sonrió alegre al escucharlo.

—Es un hecho que todos nos vamos a apuntar —finalizó Seijūrō dejando a todos callados.

Si él decía que sí, todos por obligación debían aceptar estar dentro de esa obra. Varios resoplaron resignados y no volvieron a decir ninguna queja más, haciendo que Momoi frunza más el ceño, ese musical no podía pintar peor para ella. Ahora tendría que lidiar con el grupo de básquet entre otros que no sabían ni bailar.

—¿Y bueno de qué va a tratar esta obra? —preguntó aburrido Daiki.

—De ti, Daiki —lo interrumpió Alex.

El peliazul se señaló sin creerlo, la rubia chasqueó los dedos pidiéndole que le pase ese balón, que llevaba a todas parte. Aomine se lo lanzó y ella dribleó un par de veces divertida, después de todo, Alex había sido una gran jugadora en su época. Se acercó a los muchachos y le dio un pase a Kagami, que lo recibió sonriente.

—Trata de ustedes —volvió a decir.

Momoi la miró con una ceja alzada y se hizo la desmayada, siendo agarrada por Riko antes de que caiga al suelo, mientras que Izuki sacó del bolso de la pelirrosa un spray para que se tranquilizara. Ya antes había hecho teatros como eso, tenía experiencia haciéndola reaccionar.

—Todos ustedes van a crearlo —siguió la rubia—. Va a ser un show sobre sus últimos días en Teikō. Se llamará _'La graduación'_ —Taiga levantó la mano para opinar que no les tome muchas horas, pero Alex no lo escuchó y solo chocó palmas, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca—. Izuki será el compositor, Kazunari también trabajará con él, Tatsuya será el coreógrafo y yo voy a dirigir —anunció divertida—. Ahora tengo en mi poder importantes noticias provenientes de la universidad de Arte que está en Osaka, es la más prestigiosa de arte dramático en Japón. Y por primera vez en la historia de Teikō, esta universidad se ha interesado en becar a uno de cuatro postulantes de aquí. Señorita Satsuki —la mencionó levantando el folleto.

La pelirrosa se hizo paso y lo recibió gustosa, diciendo a los cuatro vientos que ya había empacado hace mucho, estaba segura que iría si nadie se metía en su camino. Aomine solo rodó los ojos y se apoyó en el hombro de su mejor amiga para ver qué era esa cosa por la que había estado soñando por años. No parecía nada del otro mundo.

—Himuro Tatsuya.

El moreno lo recibió mucho más tranquilo y le agradeció a Alex, Shun se alegró por él y se acercó a ver el folleto, deseándole buena suerte, no le sorprendería que lo becaran. Era muy bueno en lo que teatro respectaba. Tenía talento.

—Izuki Shun —lo llamó dejando al moreno sorprendido, que no pudo evitar preguntar: _'¿Aceptaron mi solicitud?'_

Hayama lo tuvo que empujar para que avance, Shun dio las gracias sin creerlo. Pensó que su solicitud no sería recibida, ya que no era tan bueno componiendo, no se consideraba el mejor, ni siquiera digno de ganarle a alguien. Himuro le sonrió felicitándolo, deseándole una sana competencia.

—Y por último, esta carta es para Takao Kazunari.

Takao se quedó mudo, escuchándose una risa estruendosa por parte de Kotarō y Kise, no era por ser crueles, pero Kazunari nunca podría costearse materiales para esa escuela ni así esté becado, a la justa tenía para el pan con pollo que vendían en la cafetería. No se lo imaginaban en una de esas escuelas para ricos y estirados. Midorima miró mal al de cabello naranja, que no paraba de reír y ya empezaba a contagiar a los demás.

—La universidad enviará a dos representantes a observar nuestro musical —terminó por decir la rubia—. Toda la suerte para los cuatro solicitantes.

Kazunari se comenzó a reír y miró a sus compañeros, alguien le debía haber jugado la broma. Admitía que la mayoría del tiempo él era el que se pasaba de bromista, pero mandar una solicitud a una universidad era pasarse de jodido, nunca había llegado a tanto cuando molestaba.

—Sí, sí, lindo ah, lindo-lindo, muy simpático —comenzó a decir, mientras pasaba rápido las hojas de ese folleto— ¿Quién fue el comediante? ¿Fuiste tú? —le preguntó a Akashi.

Sus amigos se aguantaron la risa, pero no dejaban de verlo con esa sonrisa burlona.

—¿Hay alguna equivocación, Kazunari? —le preguntó la maestra.

—Sí, yo no los llamé —dijo aún casi riéndose de él mismo—. Jamás había oído de esta universidad.

La profesora se le acercó y puso una mano encima del hombro del moreno.

—Pues, esta universidad ha oído de ti.

Momoi rodó los ojos ante la ignorancia de su compañero de teatro, le chocaba que él y Tatsuya siempre se hagan los de mucho por cantar bien. Por lo menos, Izuki era más callado y manipulable. Alex sonrió y sin perder más el tiempo les pidió a todos que se formen en una fila mirando hacia los asientos, harían una pequeña dinámica.

—Con esto tienen que pensar en sus aspiraciones para el futuro. Comencemos por Shintarō, da un paso al frente —Midorima incrédulo lo hizo y la volvió a mirar— Tu futuro.

El peliverde se arregló los lentes y sonrió de medio lado, esa pregunta era un chiste.

—Sencillo, la universidad de Tokio en la faculta de Medicina.

Akashi sonrió y le chocó puños con él, al igual que Nijimura, que estaba a su lado.

—Muy bien, ya estás decidido —le sonrió la rubia—. Veamos, tú, Taiga.

—¿Es en serio? Fácil, iré a la academia de básquet —dijo empezando los cuchicheos entre sus compañeros—. Y supongo que alguna otra cosa —se rio.

Aomine le dio un manazo en la cabeza, para que se le bajaran los humos. Alex alzó las cejas divertida, no dándole trascendencia a lo poco delicado que era Daiki. Miró a los demás y le pidió a Seijūrō que diera un paso en frente, era su turno.

—Yo voy a ser el dueño de todo el mundo —dijo arreglándose su chaleco—. Pero primero comenzaré por la universidad de Tokio en la facultad de gestión empresarial y el shōgi.

Alex se quedó sorprendida, en cambio todos sus compañeros ya se esperaban una respuesta como esa. El siguiente en hablar iba a ser Murasakibara, pero se escuchó el sonido de una puerta y vieron entrar a Sakurai, la rubia se acercó a él, llamándole la atención por llegar tan tarde. No le gustaban las tardanzas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó haciendo muchas reverencias—. Es que pensé que podríamos necesitar más ayuda.

Abrió más la puerta y entraron un montón de chicos, eran compañeros suyos del club de cocina y dibujo, que le harían el favor de unirse al club. García sonrió complacida y se emocionó al ver que todo estaba comenzando a tomar forma. Los alineó junto con los demás, buscando a Atsushi, que había desaparecido. Le informaron que había ido a comprarse dulces.

—Bueno, entonces qué me dices tú, Ryōta.

El rubio levantó la cabeza y sonrió sin saber qué decir, tenía en mente lo que quería ser, pero no estaba cien por ciento de poder hacerlo. Momoi aprovechándose de la indecisión de su compañero. Dio un paso al frente y se paseó por el estrado pensando en qué decir sobre su futuro. Izuki trató de jalarla, pero ella no se dejó.

—Yo lo quiero todo —exclamó sonriente—. Pero en sí quiero un escenario, un solo reflector —dijo deslumbrada mirando hacia el frente. Chasqueó los dedos y los ayudantes apagaron la iluminación para hacerle luces solo a ella—. Y una gran marquesina donde se lea mi nombre —sonrió.

.

.

.

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS…**

—¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¿El rompe piernas tiene escena y yo no? Bueno por lo menos me siento bien, Kuroko ni apareció —se volvió a burlar de su sombra.

Aomine escupió su bebida y miró hacia el peliceleste con una gran sonrisa socarrona.

—Kagami-kun, ¿te he hecho algo? —le preguntó botándole su hamburguesa— No me hagas traer a Nigō.

—Oi, no amenaces tan feo. Solo era una broma, Kuroko —se rio.

—Lo que sea, Taiga, deja de decir estupideces —le ordenó Akashi—. Y Tatsuya, ¿qué esperas? Tú empiezas la siguiente escena. Otro que tiene protagonismo comprado.

—¿Será que tú también estás celoso de no tener una escena? —le preguntó Takao apoyándose en su hombro—. Vele el lado divertido, Aka-chan, al menos sales —dijo contiendo la risa, al ver que Kuroko le había lanzado una mirada de desprecio.

—Primero, no me vuelvas a tocar, Kazunari —le dijo apartándolo con una mano—. Segundo, nunca te di confianza para que me digas 'Aka-chan'. Y por último, no tengo por qué sentirme celoso. El productor sabe que yo debo tener una escena —sonrió con una sonrisa malévola—. Ya está advertido. Shintarō, vámonos, necesito que me ayudes en algo. Atsushi, tú también.

Momoi dio saltos muy campante de su participación, no tenía ninguna queja. Se sentó al lado de Kuroko y lo abrazó como solía hacer.

—¿Te gustó como actué, Tetsu-kun?

—Estabas del asco, Satsuki —la molestó Aomine—. Te compadezco, Himuro, la vas a tener que soportar y prepárate, porque tú serás el siguiente punto de las burlas.

—Al que se burle le rompo la cara —sonrió amable mostrándole el puño—. Creo que todos aquí lo saben.

Kagami le dio un golpe en la espalda, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermano. Ya debían moverse, los co-productores los estaban llamando. Kise dejó de tomar agua y fue corriendo detrás de sus amigos, dándole apoyo a Kuroko, diciéndole que no se desanime, que el productor iba a darle una escena significativa en alguna parte de la película.

* * *

**F/N:** Ojalá les haya gustado, en la universidad ya ando relajada estas semanas, así que aprovecho en subir capítulos ^^ Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo dado ;)

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna~


	4. Chapter 4

_Ohayou~ aquí dejo la actualización ^^_

* * *

-ESCENA NÚMERO 4-

Era momento del almuerzo, al fin había terminado la odiosa segunda parte de las clases. Momoi fue hacia la cafetería y buscó con la mirada a Himuro, él era el único que podía ayudarla en esos momentos de inseguridad. Se hizo paso entre la gente, metiéndose en la fila para ponerse a su lado, sonriéndole como cuando eran novios. Tatsuya la miró con una sonrisa ladina sin decir nada, cuando ella se avecinaba solo era para alguna cosa. Le pidió a la cocinera una hamburguesa y siguió en la barra de comidas para que le pongan su postre.

—Este no es momento de pensar en comida —le dijo fastidiada.

—Es la hora del almuerzo —le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, miró hacia la comida y negó la ensalada—. Prefiero el pie de manzana.

La empleada le puso uno y continuó con lo suyo.

—Luego de este show, ya no existirá otro, Hi-chan —continuó, mientras lo seguía.

Riko, que era una de sus amigas o asistenta, pidió el almuerzo de la pelirrosa. Ya que ella se veía muy sumergida en querer hablar con Tatsuya. Subieron las escaleras, sentándose en una de las mesas disponibles. El moreno miró de reojo a la chica, dándose cuenta que seguía con el afán, cogió una papita y trataba de comer entre que escuchaba a su ex.

—Ese amiguito tuyo, Takao solo fingió no haber mandado la solicitud —dijo levantando una ceja—. Hazme el favor.

—Yo lo vi bastante sorprendido, Satsuki.

Puso su bandeja de comida en la mesa y tomó asiento, en frente de él se sentó Aida y Momoi, que solo apoyó los brazos en la mesa mirando al moreno, aunque luego pasó a sentarse a su costado.

—Sí seguro, el hada del arte dramático envió la solicitud por arte de magia. A mí no me engañan los actores. Son unos timadores, ambiciosos y crueles —le dijo con hincapié.

—¿No lo somos también? —preguntó burlón.

—Exacto.

Himuro rodó los ojos y comenzó a comer, era mejor no darle la contra sino se pondría muy intensa. Le echó cremas a su hamburguesa y puso algunas papitas adentro, se preguntaba dónde diablos se había metido Kazunari, quería hablar con él sobre lo de la universidad, sería genial si podían ir juntos.

—_Imagina poder tener todo lo que quisiéramos, ¿no quisieras?_

—_Quizás_

—_¿Lo ves?_

—_Algo —le siguió el juego._

_Don't you want it all! You want it, you know that you want it. The fame and the fortune and more. You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it_

_You gotta have your star on the door. You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press only giving you the best to use. Sing it!_

_I want it all I want it, I want it, Yeah My name in lights at Carnage Hall. __I want it all!_

Odiaba cuando se ponía a cantar, todo el mundo los estaba viendo, no entendía cuál era el propósito de todo eso. Jamás en la vida iba a ayudarla a arruinar algo que él mismo había armado y muchos menos sabotear a Kazunari, era como su hermano, eso no tenía ni la más mínima lógica. Trató de callarla, pero ella seguía inmersa en su show, mientras que muchos de los chicos la aplaudían y coreaban, después de todo, Momoi era una chica muy popular y bonita.

—Hey, ya —la paró— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que el show sea nuestro, ¿entiendes? Tú y yo —le dijo—. Apuesto que tu amiguito Takao va a hacer las mejores canciones para su grupo estúpido de amigos. Acéptalo, tú eres su hermano, sí. Pero Midorin es su novio y quién sabe, tal vez una mala composición puede hacerte perder la beca.

Himuro suspiró y le retiró el brazo, que había colgado hace unos segundos en su hombro.

—Solo es una beca. Tú y yo da dos.

Satsuki se arregló el cabello, soltando una risa inocente.

—Bueno, funciona para las parejas —dijo despreocupada—. Así que obtén esas canciones para nosotros, Hi-chan. Takao de hecho que te va a decir todo, pero no sabemos lo que esté haciendo el otro idiota de Izuki, con él también puedes trabajar.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hago?

—Paséalo en tu Mercedes, cómprale un libro de buenos chistes, invítalo al baile —se burló—. Yo qué sé, solo hazlo.

Le dio la última mirada y se paró la mesa para ir a su casillero. Quería darse un cambio de ropa antes de que suene la campana. Himuro suspiró derrotado, cuando pensaba que podía pasar las últimas semanas de la preparatoria en paz, algo lo sorprendía.

* * *

-ESCENA NÚMERO 5-

Akashi bajó de su limusina y se encontró con Shintarō en el estacionamiento, salieron de ahí juntos, yendo hacia la entrada principal de la preparatoria. Solo faltaban quince minutos para que comiencen las clases. Era un nuevo día y de seguro uno muy agitado gracias a la actividad extra en la que se habían metido.

—¿Hoy estarás en los ensayos? —le preguntó Midorima.

—No tengo elección, indirectamente me obligaste a aceptar —le dijo sonriendo de lado—. Y ni siquiera es lógico, porque al final quizás ni siquiera puedas venir al show —le dijo serio— ¿Le has hablado a alguien más sobre el programa de medicina, Shintarō? —Negó con la cabeza—. Tarde o temprano te contestarán.

—Hay que tener paciencia —le dijo, no quería pensar en eso por el momento. Entre los dos se escuchó un celular que era el de Akashi—. Deberías contestar, creo que ese tono es el de Murasakibara.

Seijūrō sacó su móvil del bolsillo y contestó, en efecto era el pelimorado. Lo raro era que esté por la universidad tan temprano, mayormente llegaba corriendo antes que cierren las puertas o en el peor de los casos a mitad de clase.

—Te necesito de inmediato, Aka-chin —le dijo inocente—. Mira hacia arriba.

Alzó la vista hacia el techo, viendo que ahí estaba Atsushi alzando los brazos.

—Tengo que ir allá —Susurró al cerrar su celular.

—Eso te va a garantizar un castigo de dos semanas… pero eres tú —dijo alzándose los lentes—. Que te diviertas.

Akashi volvió a sonreír y se despidió de su amigo para después caminar apurado sin antes recordarle que en el recreo debían ponerse de acuerdo con el comité del anuario entre otras cosas. Entró al plantel, yendo hacia las escaleras de emergencia para no ser pillado por ningún profesor. Paseó por el lugar varios minutos hasta que vio que estuvo despejado, entró y subió las gradas lo más rápido que pudo, faltaban 10 minutos para que tocara el timbre.

Se dio la vuelta por el pequeño corredor del techo y se detuvo al ver que ahí estaba Atsushi colgando dos ternos de diferente color en una de las barandas. El mayor sonrió al verlo, preguntándole cuál sería mejor usar. Tenía esa duda existencial hace varios días. Akashi levantó una ceja y se acercó más a él mirando los trajes a detalle.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tú seguramente vas a ir también muy elegante, no quiero desentonar~~

Seijūrō le devolvió la sonrisa y cogió uno de los ternos, el de color negro con camisa morada, un poco más oscura que su cabello.

—Estoy seguro que esa es una invitación —le dijo apacible—. Ponte este.

Murasakibara se sacó la casaca que tenía encima, poniéndola a un lado con sumo cuidado. Cogió el saco y se lo puso para que vea si le entallaba bien. Era la primera vez que iría a un baile, no quería hacer el ridículo en frente de Akashi, que de seguro sabía mucho de esas cosas por ser un chico de sociedad.

—Nunca he ido a un baile, Aka-chin~ Pero espero que esto sea un buen comienzo —le dijo mostrándole dos entradas para el baile de graduación.

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver los pases, definitivamente Atsushi se estaba esmerando en sorprenderlo. Pensaba que no sería capaz de invitarlo o que idearía alguna forma menos vergonzosa de hacerlo, a pesar de ser novio Murasakibara era muy dejado en ese aspecto.

—¿Sabes si bailaremos un vals~? Es que no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, Aka-chin~

—Te enseño lo que mis tutores me enseñaron cuando era niño —le dijo tomándolo de la mano—. No es tan difícil, sígueme.

Fueron más al fondo donde había un gran espacio que podía ser su pista de baile, había algunos asientos y varias macetas por el lugar, nada de qué preocuparse, menos por tropezar. En ese sitio sí podrían bailar sin chocarse, Murasakibara dejó su paquete de galletas a un lado y se limpió la otra mano para poder bailar bien con su novio.

_Take my hand and take the lead and every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I catch you through it all. __You can't keep us apart._

Atsushi lo elevó un par de veces, haciéndolo subirse sobre las bancas. No había nadie observándolos, así que podían expresarse con libertad. Dieron una vuelta a su pista de baile y volvieron a comenzar desde el principio. El pelimorado ya comenzaba a captar el truco de esos pasos, no era tan complicado como se lo había dicho Akashi. Sintieron un par de gotas caer sobre sus rostros, pero no le prestaron demasiada atención, solo siguieron fingiendo escuchar una melodía.

_It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you._

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do and with every step together. __We just keep on getting better._

Se bajaron ambos de las bancas y se acercaron el uno al otro teniendo sus rostros muy cerca, Murasakibara dio un paso para atrás, volviendo a jalar a Akashi, para que lo siga. Se estaba volviendo un experto. Las gotas de lluvia habían incrementado, se estaban mojando el uniforme por completo, pero eso no les importaba mucho. Dieron una última vuelta y querían besarse, pero el timbre de la campana los distrajo. Atsushi quiso ignorarlo, pero el pelirrojo lo frenó y lo jaló del brazo para bajar. Por nada del mundo debía llegar tarde a clases, eso no era digno de un Akashi.

* * *

-ESCENA NÚMERO 6-

Miyaji y Kasamatsu salieron de las duchas después de gimnasia y vieron sus lockers abiertos de par en par, para colmo estaban vacíos. Se acercaron corriendo a confirmarlo y en efecto no había ni rastro de sus pertenencias. Escucharon sus nombres, volteando de inmediato a ver a los hijos de su madre que les estaban jugando esa mala jugada, eran Takao y Himuro, que siempre se prestaban para hacer bromas crueles.

—¿Quieren su ropa? —se burló Kazunari

—Deben ganársela —lo siguió Tatsuya.

Salieron disparados al mismo que tiempo que los otros dos los perseguían con una mísera toalla enredada en sus caderas. El entrenador los vio y gritó: _'Himuro, Takao'_. Pero esos dos chicos ya ni habían oído. Estaban más preocupados en molestar a sus compañeros.

Se metieron por el gimnasio paseándose por toda la cancha de vóley, exhibiéndolos a los otros dos semidesnudos mientras que la entrenadora del equipo de vóley les llamaba la atención por interrumpir el partido. Pero ellos se hicieron los de oídos sordos y comenzaron a lanzar la ropa por encima de la red, haciendo enojar mucho más a las víctimas. Salieron corriendo por el corredizo y ahora entraron a la sala de mecánica, donde las chispas saltaban haciendo de vez en cuando a Miyaji asustarse, le daba miedo la corriente. Yukio casi se da un trancazo por andar sin zapatos, pero el rubio lo pudo coger del brazo antes de que se tropezara. Cogieron vuelo y siguieron a esos dos morenos, que los habían visto irse por el pasillo de la derecha, entrando a la única puerta que había.

Himuro y Takao fomentaron el desorden en el club de teatro, todos dejaron de hacer los ejercicios de estiramiento que practicaban al inicio, la profesora Alex se quedó asombrada cuando vio entrar a dos muchachos en toalla, que se quedaron quietos en medio del círculo que se había formado y por supuesto el punto de las burlas. Akashi le hizo señas a Reo, quien de inmediato cogió la cámara y les tomó una foto, era perfecto para ponerlo en el anuario. Los dos no sabían dónde meter la cabeza, la rubia se les acercó y lo único que pudo pronunciar Kiyoshi fue un _'¿Qué hay?'_ para que paren algo las burlas, porque Kasamatsu parecía en un estado de pánico escénico.

—Valiente elección, muchachos —les sonrió—. Todos debemos tener el coraje de descubrir nuestro ser; sin embargo, en Teikō descubriremos nuestro ser… vestidos —Varios volvieron a burlarse a carcajadas—. De todas maneras, bienvenidos al club de teatro y al show de primavera.

—¡Sí, bienvenidos! —los animó Kotarō, que se hizo paso para pararse al lado de Miyaji, guiñándole el ojo.

La rubia volvió a sonreír animada y se acercó hacia los dos traviesos, esos morenos no paraban de hacer de las suyas ni por ser las últimas semanas en la preparatoria. A ambos los abrazó atrayéndolos hacia ella y anunció algo más.

—Ustedes dos acompañarán a sus compañeros en su castigo, pintando escenografía. Kotarō, dales una sábana. El pelinaranja asentó y dejó de reírse, cuando la maestra se enfadaba era de temer—Tatsuya, deja de hacer tonterías y empieza el ensayo —le ordenó seria.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Veamos, Taiga, ven al frente para que me ayudes –se burló. Sabía que su hermano era un pésimo bailarín.

* * *

-ESCENA NÚMERO 7-

El carro estuvo haciendo ruidos todo el camino, Aomine estacionó en frente de su casa y apagó el motor, haciendo reír a Kise. Ese coche nunca iba a ser un Ferrari. Daiki le dio un empujón suave y le recordó que era la supuesta bomba, por eso sonaba así como si estuviese malogrado, pero estaba trabajando en ello. Pronto sería un auto último modelo o por lo menos no se rendiría hasta que quede así, planeaba llevarlo en ese carro a la graduación.

—Pero si algo tengo que decir, es que si mi camioneta de hace pedazos por pasar mi tiempo libre en el escenario es tu culpa —le dijo burlón.

Se bajó del carro y se subió a la parte de atrás para abrirle la puerta a su novio— ¿En serio crees que perdería mi tiempo en esa estúpida obra si no fuera porque me dijiste que debíamos hacer un esfuerzo?

—En verdad, sí lo creo, Aominecchi. Kagamicchi te hubiera convencido, no lo niegues. No es que te guste, pero sí te diviertes, admítelo.

Entraron a la casa por la parte de atrás y dejaron sus maletas encima de una pequeña mesita.

—No es difícil admitirlo si te lo digo a ti. Es divertido ver a los idiotas esos —se rio—. Además que así molesto con un poco a Satsuki.

—No está bien que siempre la fastidies —dijo soltando algunas risas.

Fueron hacia la hamaca que tenía el moreno colgada de árbol a árbol y se dejaron caer para mecerse un rato, era reconfortante darse un espacio después del agitado día en la preparatoria, sin contar que los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca. Kise resopló aburrido y le comentó que sus padres le habían vuelto a tocar el tema sobre hacer una carrera profesional en el mundo del cine y que sus amigos del modelaje también le mandaban mensajes diciéndole lo mismo, no lo dejaban respirar.

—Tú vas a escoger tu carrera al fin y al cabo —terminó por decirle—. En cambio a mí me están decidiendo mi futuro. No se los he dicho, pero tengo ofertas de otros lugares también, incluso mandé una solicitud para informes en la escuela de pilotos que te dije, me interesa.

—Te entiendo, Kise —le dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros—. Yo también tengo que tomar algunas decisiones, ya sabes el básquet no va a ser toda mi vida.

—¿Entonces qué?

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y la voz de la madre del peliazul llamándolo, ella se detuvo al ver al rubio y lo saludó amablemente. No tenía nada en contra de que ellos salieran, pero sí tenía muchos altercados con los padres de Ryōta, que se habían pasado de racistas con Daiki y eso no lo iba a permitir ni tolerar.

—Les preparé algo en la cocina ¿No quieren entrar?

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, pero sonrieron tratando de disimular la intromisión.

—Yo interrumpí algo, ¿verdad? —les pregunto la mujer apenada.

—No, señora, solo charlábamos —le dijo Kise para tranquilizarla.

—De exámenes —se metió Daiki.

La mamá asentó, pero igual se metió para dejarlos conversar a gusto. Kise se paró de la hamaca y le extendió una mano a su novio, le había hecho acordar que no habían estudiado nada y no es que fueran súper inteligentes como Midorima y Akashi para sacarse unas excelentes notas sin haber estudiado. Aomine maldijo haber dicho eso, pero igual se levantó para ir a coger su mochila. Pasarían a comer, de ahí empezarían con los deberes de la preparatoria.

.

.

.

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS…**

—Esto es bullyng, renuncio —dijo Kagami tirando el libreto, se negaba rotundamente—. No haré algo tan ridículo como eso, me rehuso. Díganle al director que no cuente conmigo, que se busque a otro.

—Taiga, recuerdo vagamente que hace dos escenas estabas exigiendo una escena.

—Sí, desquiciado, pero no así. Esas ridiculeces solo las hace Kuroko, con sus discursos cursis —se burló de su novio, que ya se estaba cansando de sus bromas—. Ya vez, en ninguna escena apareció. Por lo menos a mí me mencionaron ¿No?

—Kagami-kun, es la última vez que te lo digo. No te metas conmigo o sufrirás las consecuencias —le dijo apretando su batido de vainilla.

—Oi, Tetsu, tranquilo. Solo tiene envidia de tu popularidad —rio, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda— ¿Verdad, Bakagami? Que si yo no te menciono, brillas por tu ausencia.

—Calla, imbécil —Recogió el libreto, mirando de nuevo sus líneas—. Esto es vergonzoso.

—Pero Kagamicchi, anímate. Puedes cambiarle algunas cosas, mira, en vez de decirlo literal-

—Cállate, Ryōta, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión —le dijo Akashi mirándolo de reojo—. Tiene que hacer su papel como lo dice el libreto, si no se siente capaz, entonces que vaya a buscar trabajo a la esquina. Atsushi, cámbiate de una buena vez… Shintarō, tú… ¿Dónde está Shintarō?

—¿Eh? Mido-chin~~~ —miró hacia los costados—. Ah, ya recordé… Kao-chin me dijo: "Shhh" hace un rato… ¿Dónde habrán ido? Solo vi que subieron las escaleras, ¿estarán mirando las estrellas?

—Imperdonable. Les enseñaré a respetar las horas laborales —dijo cogiendo un tubo de metal que estaba tirado en el piso— Apúrense, cuando baje los quiero cambiados a todos... Un momento, ¿dónde está el que se tapa el ojo?

—Himurocchi, Akashicchi —dijo con una gotita en la cabeza—. Pues… yo lo vi… dijo que- que- que iba a retocarse el peinado, quería cambiar el estilo, ya saben, uno más moderno… a lo hípster.

—Estás mintiendo, Ryōta ¿Dónde está?

—Bien, me rindo, también se fue a follar con Izuki al baño —dijo, era muy malo encubriendo.

Akashi recogió otro tubo del suelo, diciéndole a Makoto que lo acompañara, iba a correr sangre. No se podía despistar ni un segundo porque todos hacían de las suyas. Los demás solo dieron tres palmadas, pidiéndole a Buda que los tenga en su gloria.

* * *

**F/N:** Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews ^^ Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna~


End file.
